


A lazy afternoon

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Izuna's plans for the afternoon is to spend it with his absolutetly perfect boyfriend and have a nap. It never goes as planned.





	A lazy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by puzzleshipper
> 
> I'm so lazy with titles and summaries, don't trust me with them.

If there was one thing that Izuna loved the most in his life, it was Itama. Ever since they met, ever since they started dating and settled together in that little house in the village, his life had become .. way more interesting. And he was happier. Izuna wasn’t sure he ever was that happy before and sure, Madara sometimes still gave him hell for settling with a Senju. Which was hypocritical of him, seeing that he wouldn’t shut up about Tobirama and Izuna knew what it meant, when his brother kept talking about the same guy all the time. But he couldn’t care less. He was happy. No one would ever take this away from him.

That being said, things had been quite difficult lately. Not between he and Itama, Itama was but a sweetheart, perfect in many ways and an absolute pure being. It was even surprising he fell for him to begin with, they were so different. But Izuna wasn’t a fool and ignoring and repressing his feelings wouldn’t do any good. He loved that man. A lot. But things had been hard, still. Mostly because of their respective roles around the village.

Itama was a medic, after all, and a good one at that. He was needed in the hospital all day long and it wasn’t rare when he was called at night for an emergency. Izuna hated it. For he loved spending the night in between Itama’s arms and snuggle for all that time. He never was the most cuddly man before, right the contrary, he was the sort of guy to fly from a bed after having sex with his lovers. And many did he have them, before he met Itama. But things had changed when he first spent the night with that one precise man. Now ? He had troubles sleeping when Itama wasn’t around.

As for himself, well .. He had more and more troubles being left alone. Because Hashirama decided it would be a very good idea to assign him a team of kids to train. Kids that couldn’t and wouldn’t take a “leave me alone” as an answer, as much as Hashirama didn’t take his “no” as one. Izuna never wanted that. He never wanted to be surrounded with kids all day long and having to teach them the shinobi way. Why would Hashirama even think a blind man could do much to begin with ? Well, the loss of his eyes didn’t affect his skills at all, he still was as deadly and feared as he used to be, he never needed the sharingan to be respected after all but kids .. Kids didn’t know that. Kids were as pure and untainted as Itama seemed to be, sometimes.

They had been told he was their teacher. And they didn’t seem to want to give up on that, no matter how much he flew away from them.

Today was different, though. Today, they were supposed to be at the academy, with their regular teacher and it meant he wouldn’t be bothered. As for Itama, he had taken a day off, after giving the strict order that he didn’t want to be bothered either. That if an emergency came up, they’d have to ring Hashirama instead. He too was a medic, after all, he could deal with that. He’d probably be happy to be able to ditch his work as the co-Hokage anyways.

Which led them to where they were at the moment. In the private backyard of their little house, napping together in the hammock they settled there months ago but never had the chance to try before. But here he was, half asleep on top of Itama’s body, his lover’s hand resting on his butt, carefully tucked under his chin and Izuna was content. Very much so. It was the most comfortable place he ever dozed off on and he wasn’t far from actually falling asleep, the afternoon sun warming his back, his breathing so slow it probably didn’t look he was breathing at all. Itama was dead to the world, that much was obvious, considering his light snoring and it wasn’t surprising, since he spent yet another night at the hospital, treating this or that wound.

It was good. All was good at the moment. Izuna was where he wanted to be, snuggled on top of Itama’s strong body, familiar hands touching his butt because Itama knew how much he loved having his ass grabbed. Itama had learned so much about him so quickly it was almost scary. He, the pure and untainted Itama, the youngest Senju brother kept away from the war so he could focus on his healing skills had learned his ways and what he liked in such a short amount of time. Things his lovers ran away from him for and yet, Itama stayed.

Gods, how much did he love that man. He truly did.

It was on that thought that Izuna fell asleep properly, after kissing Itama’s jaw and whispering the words to him. Itama always was so embarrassed with them, barely ever saying them himself. Izuna didn’t care. He didn’t need to hear them to know.

Waking up wasn’t as enjoyable, though. Because Izuna barely had the time to be aware of his surroundings again before he was all but thrown to the ground, as the hammock flipped over, Itama landing on top of him and successfully forbidding him to breath at all. He was confused, very much so and he choked on nothing as air wouldn’t pass his throat anymore and Itama sat up, moaning in pain.

“What the fuck happened ?” Izuna muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he managed to breath again and not die of asphyxiation and Itama moaned again.

“I forgot we were in the hammock and tried to roll us to the side,” the Senju admitted in a low tone, his voice harsh with sleepiness. “I think.”

Izuna snorted. Itama decided to lie down again with him, snuggling close and kissing his neck several times.

“Are you mad at me ?” he whispered in a worried way, one hand heading for his ass again and pulling him closer. “I’m sorry, Izuna.”

Izuna pinched his lips, he breathed out loudly but didn’t answer. There were times when he couldn’t help but think that Itama was all too aware of his personality, of the kind of person he was. Of how entirely different they were. For Itama was a healer, Izuna was the exact opposite. He was known and feared for his cruel ways, after all. Even Madara remained wary of him, sometimes, and for good reasons. Izuna was aware of it all. And he always made sure to keep his loved ones safe from that part of him. It didn’t mean they didn’t know and Itama, on that exact moment, was the exact proof of it.

And so, he didn’t answer with words, instead he grabbed the back of Itama’s head and pulled him into a hard kiss. The kind that never failed to make Itama’s toes curl and such sweet, sweet sound escape his lips.

“I love you,” he then whispered against his lover’s lips, pushing their forehead together. “I love you and I will never hurt you. Ever.”

“Zu,” Itama shivered, using the short name he had been teasing him with for a long time now, but never really dared using.

“Let’s get back up in the hammock.”

They did that. Snuggling against each other, side by side despite how small the thing was and Izuna hummed in contentment when Itama’s hands found his bottom again, lips suckling soft marks on his skin. It was hard to resist such a treatment, hard not to react and he pushed one of his legs between Itama’s, so he could lie closer, if it were any possible.

“You aren’t tired anymore, are you ?” Izuna breathed out, seeing how Itama’s hands slipped under his clothes and made him shiver from head to toes and he smiled when Itama shook his head. “Are you aware that I will not push you away if you attempt anything here, out in the open ? That anyone could walk in on us and I wouldn’t care ?”

“Let’s …” Itama trailed, his tongue hot against his pulse. “You keep saying these words, I can’t exactly resist.”

“Which words ?” Izuna questioned, playing dumb, a smirk on the lips. “I love you ?”

“Zu,” Itama complained, pouting, then he nodded. “You know what it triggers when you say them.”

“I know,” Izuna smiled, and he claimed Itama’s lips in a short peck. “But you’re right. Let’s.”

Izuna had a hard time pulling himself away from his lover. He wanted to stay right there where they were, do whatever he wanted to do. He never had much decency, after all, much to the Uchiha Elders’ chagrin but things were different, in Konoha. They were and he could feel some chakra signatures coming their way and he had to hurry now.

They weren’t quick enough. Itama didn’t really help, wrapping both arms around his belly as they stood again, nuzzling his neck and Izuna didn’t resist kissing him properly. He did try pushing Itama inside their home, afterwards but a voice called for him so loud and clear that it was hard to ignore it. Impossible, even. It made him grit his teeth in annoyance and his whole body went rigid.

“Sensei !” it was saying, the damned word sounding almost foreign to him. “Izuna-sensei ! Please, wait !”

Izuna’s smile fell, turning into a grimace but he didn’t face the newcomers. These three kids that had been assigned to him against his judgement. Two Uchihas and some Senju girl. Untalented, from what he had been able to gather about them. Not worth his time at all. If only Hashirama had given him some good kids to train ! He would have done it. Probably. He was good, but he couldn’t do miracles and turn that bunch into worthy shinobis. There were limits to his talent.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the academy ?” Izuna spat at them and he wished he could have seen them flinch away from him. He felt it, though. Good enough.

“We have finished,” the younger one stated, whatever his name was. He was some distant nephew of his. Or so he was able to gather as info about him. Both his parents died during their last battle against the Senjus. Oh well. “We’ve been told to find our respective teacher and to train with them. So here we are.”

Izuna was about to send them away. He had better things to do, after all, the main one being Itama. But Itama circled his waist with his arm, pulling him against his side and kissing him between the eyes, as soft as he always was.

“Your sensei and I were on our way to have some dangos,” He lied in the most genuine and kindest tone ever. “Why don’t you join us ? Izuna’s been telling me all about you three but I couldn’t wait to meet you myself.”

Izuna didn’t exactly know what happened. One moment he was in his backyard, searching the best way to escape that nightmare of a situation. The next, he was lounging against Itama, a dango in hand and lazily listening to his lover get acquainted with his students as they all were sitting among the trees in Konoha’s main park. He even managed to smile, just a little, when they all laughed at one of Itama’s soft jokes and he sighed.

Itama could be scary as well, sometimes. He was, for being able to soften him so much so quickly, making him go from annoyed and almost angry to accepting and relaxed again. A dreadful match indeed.

His perfect match, obviously.


End file.
